life's twisted fate
by obsessedwithit33
Summary: A/H Bella moves back to forks after 10years to finish high school. she falls for Jacob but will a bad decision and an unforgiving action make her run into Edwards open and waiting arms?
1. Chapter 1

**hii. this is my first ever fan fiction. **

**disclaimer: i dont own anything except the storyline. :)  
**

**uhh enjoy :P  
**

Chapter 1

I'd never really understood the need for fancy things, why do people get so caught up in a materialistic world? Yet here I am in my yellow fancy car that my step father bought me for my 16th birthday.

Let me explain a few things. My name is Isabella but only my mother will call me that when I am in trouble, I prefer Bella. I am a normal 17 year old girl; I have long naturally wavy brown hair that has a tint of red to it in the sun light creating a colour unrecognisable. I am of average height and I have a pretty decent body. Well that's what I've been told I think I look too plain.

Why I am in this expensive car you might ask well, my stepdad Phil thought he could buy my love with it. He was a minor league baseball player. It was cool at first I could get away with anything because he wanted me to like him. My mom Renée was more of a child then a parent. My parent divorced when I was seven and my real dad stayed in forks, where I am currently driving too. Well the airport really. My dad Charlie was very awkward with people; I guess that's where I got it from. It's not don't love my mom and step dad but they just can't handle my attitude anymore. I always have an opinion on something and I learnt from a young age that people only hurt you so I have an automatic defence mechanism which unfortunately is too be quite verbal and sarcastic when I meet someone. I pulled up and parked my car in the park where it would be sent to Forks. I love my car. Walking into the check in desk I carried my two suit cases which held my pathetic excuse for clothes. I went through security and took a seat near the gate entrance; I didn't want to have to deal with the big rush of people. I listened to my Ipod for 20minuets until my flight was called to be boarding.

I sat in my seat in middle class. An overly friendly lady walked down the aisles instructing people to start doing up their seatbelts. Luckily I had a window seat. The plane took off and i fell into a light sleep thinking about my old life and how it was about to change. My life in phoenix wasn't of your typical teenager. I looked after myself as soon as I was old enough to, I didn't have many friends in school. People didn't seem to notice I was there; I would always be under the same tree every lunch time. I wasn't one to wear girly clothes or do cheerleading, although I did do a bit of gymnastics when I was younger. I spent my time reading and drawing, I wanted to be a writer one day. I didn't want to waste my time with all the fake people at that school so I stayed to myself. I did have one best friend his name was matt and we meet when I first arrived at school and we've been close ever since. He was my first kiss, we dated for a bit but it wasn't right. Living in forks was going to be hard; I would miss the warmth of the sun on my cheek and the happy feeling from the sun. Charlie lived in a place where it rained constantly and the sky was always gloomy and depressing. I did like the rain though, it calmed me.

I woke just as the plan was landing and made my off the plane and to collected my luggage. Charlie was waiting by the exit and helped me put my bags in the boot. He turned to me and gave me a very awkward hug. We didn't say much on the drive home I was too tired to keep up a conversation and Charlie wasn't one to try start one. Charlie pulled up to my new home and got my stuff out of the car while I dragged my feet up to the front door. I walked into the small cosy house and was filled with warm loving felling, I followed Charlie up the stairs to my old room, it was exactly the same to how it was when i was here 7 years ago except for the double bed.

"I am really glad you'll be staying here Bella" Charlie said softly.

"yeah, me too dad"

"well I'am just going to order a pizza for dinner tonight it should be here soon"

"ok, iam going to unpack"

"sure, ill be in the lounge room if you need me. A games on anyways" Charlie explained thoughtfully, probably not sure what to say. He left my room and shut the door on the way out.

"ok dad"

I pulled my heaviest bag onto my bed and unpacked it completely and sorted it into my almost empty closet and dresser. Just as I finished with the second bag of random things the door bell rung. Hmm must be the pizza. I walked down the stairs to almost run into Charlie.

"ohh, I was just coming to get you kiddo" Charlie said startled.

"I heard the door"

I ate three pieces of pizza and left the rest for Charlie. I got half way up the stairs when Charlie yelled out not to make it a late night and that I had school the next day. I got my toiletries bag and got in the shower. I washed my hair with my favourite strawberry shampoo and conditioner. I got out and dried myself and dressed in simple sweats and a band-t. I knew I probably wouldn't sleep tonight I mean who could. It was a lot to take in, I was really here I couldn't go back now it would hurt Charlie and I wanted to spend some time with him before I go to college. i didn't want to think the night away so I put in my ear buds and played my Ipod until I feel asleep.

**please review? **


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes :)**

Chapter 2

I woke up the next day to the sound of my phone screaming at me telling me I had school. My mood immediately dropped, I didn't want to go. I am entering mid semester and iam going to have to meet a heap of new people and answer the same questions all day. I showed and dressed In a pair of nice fitting jeans and I flowery top and layered that with a massive jumper. I wore simple flats with a touch of make-up on my eyes and my hair hanging down my back in soft waves. I had a strawberry pop tart for breakfast with a glass of milk, after I washed my dishes I found a bag with a note on it.

_Bella,_

_I thought ahead and got you a school bag and a few things you will need like pend and books, the bus comes at 7 so don't be late. Ill be home late tonight so just make yourself dinner. Have a good first day _

_Love Charlie. _

Well at least I wont have to talk about my day when I get home. Charlie was the chief of police if I forgot to mention that. I ran upstairs to get my phone and ipod and placed them in my pockets. It was 6:50am so I took my bag and locked up house and walked to the end of the street. Three days and I wont have to take the bus just three day and my car will be here, I cant wait. I think Ill walk home if its not raining but that's unlikely. _Ohh fantastic_ I thought to myself as it started to drizzle. _Ofcourse it has to rain while iam standing outside. _The bus came a few minuets later. I think there was 2 or 3 other students on the bus from who I could see. We arrived at the school at 7:20. School didn't start till 8, I had heaps of time to collect my schedule.

I walked to through the parking lot were it seemed the whole student body was there. Maybe parking lots were seen as cool over here? I got to the building that had office written on it with red paint. I swung the door open and saw an old lady sitting behind a massive counter. The room ws fairly small and rather dull. The name plate told me that the lady was called Mrs cope. She looked up with confused eyes as I approached the desk.

"umm hi, I am Isabella swan, I just moved here"

"ohh yes, your father called last week registering you, iam guessing you're here for your schedule dear?" Mrs cope said with such sincerity.

"yes please"

She handed me a map and my schedule along with a piece of paper that I had to get signed by all my teachers and hand back in at the end of the day. I left the room and wondered through the halls till I found my locker and placed a few spare books in there. I looked over my schedule, it went like this: (**I don't know how American schools have classes so iam doing my own.)**

_**1st period – art **_

_**2nd period – English **_

_**3rd period – legal **_

_**4th period – lunch **_

_**5th period – biology **_

_**6thperiod – 2nd lunch**_

_**7th period – maths **_

_**8th period – physical education **_

I made sure to memorise the map as soon as possible, it was now 7:50. So I made my way to my first class with was art and it was on the other side of the school according to the map. I got tot the class room as the bell went and got my teacher my sign the paper.

"hello Isabella, please take an available seat up the back for me"

"its just bella please" I explained as I turned to walk down to the seat that she had indicated to. The whole class was watching me as I made my way the back, I noticed that the females seemed to look at me with I sign of disgust. Did I get something on my clothes? Ohhh well I guess I won't be having friends here either I thought as I took my seat. It was next to a pixie looking girl, she had short cropped black hair and a very beautiful face. She turned to me and smiled. The teacher started the lesson and instructed to continue on the assignment that was due In a few weeks.

I sat there dumbfolded for a few minutes not knowing what to do. The teacher was busy with other students. Everyone seemed to know where everything was and needed not much assistance. The pixie looking girl came right in front of my desk and I looked up to give her a weak smile. I hope she could help me.

"hi! Iam alice, nice to meet you…"

"uhh bella" I informed her

"ohhh what a pretty name, do you need any help with what tot do?" Alice seemed really nice and genuine.

"thankyou that would be great" I said with a sigh of relief.

"ok well, you need to draw a picture of something that demonstrates who you are" Alice explained while showing me her out lines for her drawing. It was a collage of what looked like clothes and credit cards but also what looked like a gypsy with an actual pixie sitting on its shoulder. It looked very weird. I guess Alice like to shop.

"ohhk so that should be pretty simple, ohh your looks good too by the way"

"thanks" she seemed to be off in her own world for a bit.

I left like that while I thought about what I should draw. I thought for 20 minutes when I finally decided what to draw. By this time Alice had come back to normal and asked me questions till the class ended. I had my stuff packed up and was on my way to English when Alice asked me a Question. "Bella? Would you sit with me at lunch?"

"uhh sure thing Alice" I replied not wanting to seem rude. I headed for my second class for the day when I discovered that this was going to be a long day. i had just ran into my biggest problem -literally

**review? let me know if you like it or hate it **


	3. Chapter 3

**heey. hopefully this is a better chapter :)**

Chapter 3

I had walked around the corner and I could just see the door to my next class when my vision was filled with blonde hair._ Ohh great, this can't be good. _ I fell to the ground while grabbing at anything I could reach to try soften the fall. I already know my wrist would be sprain because I landed directly on it. I looked around to see the girl with the blonde hair be helped up by who I think is her friend. She had dirty blonde hair with a face caked with makeup. She was pretty but you could see that it was all fake; I bet her boobs were fake too. She had bright blue eyes and was just a little taller than myself. Her friend had brunette hair that looked like it hadn't been brushed in days, maybe that's the look she was going for? She was a little on the heavy side and the clothes the pair of them were waring did not look good one bit. She was shorter than me.

They were obviously cheerleaders; the too small outfits gave it away. The brunettes outfit was definitely a couple sizes too small, _maybe they didn't have one her size?_ The uniform was red with a trim of white around all the edges and was in two pieces. The wolf mascot was on the front in black. The blonde had her belly pierced and I must admit it did look really good.

"Hey! What's your problem you skank? You think you can just knock me out of the way like that?"

"I am sorry I didn't see you there coming around the corner", I tried to sound like I meant it but I was sort of glad she got hurt it deserves her right. She didn't even let try to explain, who does she think she is?

"I know what you're trying to do and I won't let you do it, I am Tanya Denali and I rule this school" Tanya screeched with her winy voice.

"I wasn't trying to do anything I swear" I did my best to sound defensive but a small smile slipped out as I noticed that her hair looked like she had been rolling around with a pig.

"Gaaaahh you idiot, I know you did this on purpose!" she roared through the nearly empty halls. I knew I was going to be late because of this. She just didn't seem to want to let it go. I wonder how late I was going to be.

Just as I was about to say I had to get to class the most beautiful man I have ever seen walked up and wrapped his arms around Tanya. He was a Greek god; he had bronze tussled hair that looked like sex hair. His face a chiszelled and his hard thin lips set into a small smirk as he stood there. I realized I must be staring at him but I couldn't help it. I left his eyes for last. They were a deep green that seemed to go on forever. His eyes held so many emotions some I couldn't even recognize. I felt like I had been looking at this boy for what felt like a lifetime, I could tear my eyes away from him.

"Hello Tanya, who's this?" the mystery man asked. His voice like velvet it was amazing. I could listen to it for hours and not get bored.

"I don't even know her name, I never got the chance, and she" emphasizing the 'she' Tanya nodded towards me standing awkwardly in the hall. "Just ran straight at me trying to take me down. It hurt Eddie" Tanya cried at the boy known as Eddie although he winced a little at the name.

"It's Edward Tanya, don't call me Eddie. You know I hate it" Edward explained. So that was his name.

I had the urge to defend myself to Edward, and what she said was a complete lie. I didn't do it on purpose, I would have rather not touched her at all she looked like the type to have a disease.

"I did not do it on purpose, I didn't see you as I came around the corner and I said I was sorry" I exclaimed. I don't think I am going to make it to my class at this rate.

"Fine, me and my Eddie have to go anyways so I'll let you off this once, but you do it again and we will have a problem you hear me?" she all but growled in an angry voice.

"Uhh sure" I walked off to my class and as I walked past them Edward gave sent me an understanding look and a sad smile. I wonder what that is about.

I made to the class 20 minutes late thanks to Tanya and her little sidekick; I never got her name through. The teacher looked rather annoyed as I entered to get my paper signed.

"Ahh miss swan is it?" he asked. "Why are you so late to my class? Does English not interest you so much you feel the need to skip it?"

I couldn't exactly tell him what really happened and anyways he didn't seem like he would listen. I went with the first thing I could think off.

"Iam so sorry sir I got lost" I spoke softly to try to make him feel a little sorry for me so I wouldn't get detention. I think it worked.

"Well don't do it again. Please take a seat in an available desk" he sounded less annoyed as before but I don't think I could be late to this class again. I took my seat near the front and took note for the remainder of the class.

The bell rang signalling the end of class. I made my way across the school and stoping slighting before going around any corners, I didn't want a repeat of that ever again. I made it to legal just before the teacher and got her to sign my slip. Her name was Mrs Dean, She was really nice, my favourite teacher so far, she had blonde hair and had glasses and would frequently slip up with a few swear words during the class. I left the classroom and used the map to help me get to the cafeteria and opened the door leading me to where close to 400 students were sitting already with friends eating and hanging around. I got a tray and stood in line where the food was served; I grabbed a salad sandwich and a bottle of coke and walked slowly to an empty table. I placed my tray on the table and dropped my bag. _Hopefully this isn't anyone's table_. I was about to sit when I heard someone behind me.

"Hey Bella! I thought you were going to sit with me remember? It was Alice who had said this, with a look of hurt on her face.

"Ohh yeah, I didn't see you when I came in so I thought I would sit here"

"Well i am here now let's go I want you to meet a few people" she chirped happy as can be.

I nodded and picked my bag and tray up again and followed behind Alice to a table close to the back of the room passing most of the other Students. She sat down at a table and that was when i came to face four very good looking people.

**review please :) so i can make it better. it would mean alot to me **

**khelsi xx  
**


End file.
